Hermione's Revenge in Grimmauld Place
by Waiting2Bloom
Summary: Hermione suffers the annoyance from the one and only Sirius Black. Marauder extraordinaire... or so he thinks. This is HG/SB FRIENDSHIP. NO ROMANCE.


**Revenge within Grimmauld Place **

**HG/SB One Shot**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Hermione sat in a comfy arm chair in the library of in the Noble House of Black.

Her feet were drawn under her with a book sitting in the crevice between the arm chair and her knees. She was so engrossed with the book, she failed to notice the library door open, then shut behind it.

A large, black animal slowly crawled in a relatively human manner made across the room, hiding behind the many book cases before he found himself hidden by the oversized arm of the chair.

The large animal counted to three in its head, and prepared to jump and bark in order to scare Hermione.

_1…2…thr-_

"Don't even think about it Sirius Black!" she warned, not even look up from the pages.

The dog whined and moved to face her. He sat directly in front of her before placing his head on his paws and sulked.

"Sirius, I'm the 'Brightest Witch of the Age'," she started sarcastically, he barked out a laugh, she continued, "I wouldn't be if I couldn't put up with your Marauder antics so go bother Harry, I'm busy." She then opened her book and ignored him again.

Sirius didn't like being ignored. Not one bit. So, with a stroke of genius, he strode, in his animagus form, to the shelves of the library. He returned, as a human, with a book about quidditch. He arrogantly strode to an arm chair opposite Hermione and sat down opened the book and began flicking through the pages, glancing every few moments to see if she was watching.

_Bugger!_

She wasn't.

_Hmm, let's take this further shall we…_

He closed the book, placed it on the table between them. He then folded his tanned hands together placed them in his lap and began to stare at her.

He tilted her head to the left, taking in the rich, dark curls the framed her face and fell behind her back. Her face was cast down and her attention was on the book with in her delicate hands. He smirked as she bit the corner of her bottom lip and clenched her fists… he was finale annoying her! He inwardly laughed.

She knew he was purposely annoying her. Her patience was wearing thin, she wanted hit or curse him or something… _hmm, maybe I can trick him…or get revenge…_ She internally smirked before flipping to the next page to continue her reading.

He looked at her, confused. She was upset a minute ago! What changed?

Before he knew it, Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a nonverbal _Avis __Oppugno _and a flock of yellow canaries flew out of thin air and began to attack Sirius's ears and nose. They yanked his hair, pulled on his shirt collar and nipped the skin at the back of his neck and ears. He yelped like a wounded dog, leaped up and began swiping at them in a comical manner.

Hermione burst out laughing at the ridiculous sight of Sirius Black, escapee from Azkaban Prison, ducking and wilding swiping the air around him, failing to hit the yellow winged menaces while entirely wrecking the room.

After ten minutes, Sirius rapidly swished his wand, banishing the birds.

Hermione, who was literally rolling around the floor laughing out her guts, gasped, "I-I …HAHAHA… c-a-a-n't b-believe you f-HAHAHA f-forgot y-o-u a-a-re a-a-a w-w…AHHAHAHA WIZARD!"

Sirius glared at her, while internally berating himself for forgetting.

They both heard the rushing of feet up the staircase and looked at one another then the mess that occupied the room. With a few flicks of their wands, the paper piled itself back together on the desk, spilt ink vanished, quills sat at the top of the paper ready for use and any rubbish flew into the bin. The chairs set themselves right so Hermione and Sirius both sat in a separate arm chair each grabbing their respective books and innocently continued their reading.

Remus, Harry and Ron burst in the room expecting a pigsty but when they saw both Hermione AND Sirius quietly reading; they looked confused and slowly backed out of the room puzzled.

Once the door was shut behind them, the room was filled with the barking and dainty laughter of both Sirius and Hermione. On the other side of the door Harry, Remus and Ron looked and one another, shook their heads and set off back down the stair to the kitchen.

To them, it was a typical event of Hermione to be getting her own revenge on a certain, black haired Marauder within the walls of Grimmauld place, they therefore saw no reason to ask.

**Okay, I'm not really happy with this ending, and if you aren't either please review and suggest how you think it could or should end… If I agree or like some of the suggestions, I shall pick 3 and create 3 stories from them (Disclaimers will be provided for the suggestions I use)**

**Thanks heaps guys **


End file.
